


Kinktober day 3

by Guess_im_the_foot_guy



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_im_the_foot_guy/pseuds/Guess_im_the_foot_guy
Summary: Face-fucking and dirty talk, both.Gordon taking out some anger on a Benrey who was aiming for that exact outcome.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Kinktober day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a series? One big fic? idk man...

Gordon threw open the door, threw his bag on the couch, and threw his hands in the air.  
  


“I cannot believe your bullshit! You can’t just no-clip in a paintball match! That de-FEATS THE POINT!”  
  


Benrey was smiling indulgently, which made Gordon even angrier.  
  


“I dunno why you’re so mad man it’s not like- it’s like you wanted me shot, right. Did you wanna see your best boyfriend Benry get shot, huh?”  
  


“It’s not- It’s not REAL shooting you fucking wingding!” Gordon had to suppress a laugh at the ridiculous statement, despite his anger.  
  


Benrey gave him a less-indulgent but more horny smile. “Hey uh. I mean if you’re still all gonna bitch about it, how about instead of that I make it…up to you?”  
  


Gordon froze, expression melting into disbelief as he turned around to face him. “Is. Man, did you? Did you do that on purpose _for that reason?”  
  
_

“What? Naaahhh. You’re too suspicious.” Benrey said completely unconvincingly, before sinking to his knees right there in the hallway and grasping a flabbergasted Gordon’s thighs. Gordon should’ve pulled away, or said no, or something, but he couldn’t even move, just staring in flustered shock.

“Bet it's cuz you're so. So angry. Here, let me do you a good-good favor. Come on, Gordon. Show me how mad you are.” He pulled a little more on Gordon's thighs, encouragingly.  
  


Gordon fell for it, hook, line and sinker- but he was too angry and too turned on to care. He gripped the head being presented so blatantly to him by his chin and hooked a thumb into Benrey's mouth, pulling his lips back over his teeth. Benrey smiled back as best he could, lopsided, and stuck out his tongue a little.  
  


Something in Gordon gave in at the ridiculous display, and he yanked his hand free. Refusing to pause and think about it, he fumbled his already-stiffening cock out of his pants and boxers, aware he was being intently watched. He was still soft enough to need to take himself in hand to get into Benrey’s mouth. Soon he wouldn’t be, but he didn’t want to wait. He wanted to shove himself into Benrey’s willing mouth and watch his expression change as he got hard inside him. Anger sublimated into arousal alarmingly efficiently, and Gordon kept right on ranting even as the scene between them changed- his complaints had just morphed into a dirty-talk perversion of their previous form.  
  


“Is this what you wanted?” He hissed as he pressed his thickening cock past Benrey’s lips, dragging the head along his already questing tongue. Benrey didn’t answer besides sealing his lips around Gordon’s sex as soon as he could without any provocation, and sucking firmly. Gordon’s cock jerked and finished stiffening up in record time.  
  


“Were you being such a little brat on _purpose_? Did you want this?”  
  


He pulled himself almost all the way out, pretending that he wasn’t already so affected by Benrey’s mouth that he didn’t want to, then shoved Benrey’s head back down as he fucked up into his mouth. He didn’t bother hesitating for even a moment. The roughness still wasn’t enough to really choke Benrey- it wasn’t like it made his dick any bigger after all. But he still felt a surge of satisfaction at the way Benrey’s eyes widened when his nose hit Gordon’s pubic bone.  
  


“Did you want me to fuck you like this so bad?”   
  


Benrey moaned a little response, but Gordon didn’t feel like letting him go to talk. He readjusted his grip to hold Benrey’s head mostly in place so he could fuck his face in earnest instead, hand gripping in a fist at the base of his neck. He was never really a good fuck when he was this worked up- his stomach was hot and his groin tense already.  
  


He had a feeling that Benrey knew and possibly wanted it this way, which didn’t help his state any.  
  


His degrading speech got stupider as he leaned in, using Benrey’s mouth so quickly that he had to be pulling his hair.  
  


“I bet you did, you whore. You think I’m going to let you go just to say that? I can’t believe you.”  
  


The last sentence didn’t have much punch, since it was so breathless it was almost a moan, but he continued.  
  


“I can’t- ugh. I can’t believe you’re so- so stupid. Even when you’re horny you’re horny in a- hah, ah- a stupid way.”  
  


He was giving it all he got by now, partially because of the urgency boiling in his belly. But almost more so to see Benrey start drooling a little, not in control of how he was bouncing on Gordon’s cock- to see his eyes start rolling back in his head.  
  


“Look. Look at you. I’d say I’m fucking you brainless, ha- but you were brainless already weren’t you?”  
  


Benrey made a little noise around Gordon’s cock that shot all the way up his spine and ricocheted around in his head on a loop. His hands were planted flat on the floor, and even with Gordon yanking his head back and forth with almost all of his strength, he was trying to meet his thrusts in some way. He must have really wanted this. The idea that he’d been angling for this was almost unbearable when Gordon thought about it too hard. He wasn’t used to having men gagging for his cock.

Or gagging on it.  
  


He was panting embarrassingly too, now, close already. He had both hands clasped to Benrey’s head.  
  


“Good for you I’m – I’m so generous. Willin’ to give it to you. I knew- ha. Knew you wanted me to give it to you. I should’ve just bent you over a tree or something. If Tommy or the others found us- given. Unh. Given them a turn-“

He trailed off, unable to talk anymore, just letting his mind go blank of everything except for the feeling of Benrey doing his best to suck on Gordon’s cock with him moving so much. After an embarrassingly small handful of minutes, he was already getting close to the edge.  
  


“I’m going to come in your mouth, you whore.” He managed to hiss as urgency became inevitability, just before he tipped over the edge and delivered on his promise. Benrey made some sort of muffled noise around his spurting cock, but didn’t try to pull away. Instead, he shoved himself as close as possible, swallowing it all down.  
  


After he was finally empty, Gordon pulled out of Benrey’s mouth where he was still pressed close, then wobbled before falling on his ass in the hallway. Benrey finished licking his lips, smug as a cat.  
  


“You feelin’ better, Freeman?”  
  


Gordon was too drained to even pretend to be pissy anymore, so he just nodded. “Yeah.”  
  


“Nice.” Benrey muttered, clambering to his feet and extending a hand.  
  


Gordon took it. “I’m sorry about being so… uh. So.”  
  


“Degrading?”  
  


“Yeah- That. Really, man.” Gordon flushed furiously. Benrey waved a hand.  
  


“I appreciate it, but I’m good bro. You were right I uh, wanted it.” He smiled sleezily. “ _Real_ bad.”  
  


Gordon just laughed, and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead before letting go of his hand and heading for the kitchen.  
  


“Want pizza tonight? I can’t really cook and get you off at the same time, and payback is in order here, so.”  
  


When Benrey had recovered from the kiss enough to speak, he made an exaggerated thinking noise.

“Hmmmmmmmmm….. I dunno maybe I want both, thanks? Cook me dinner and suck me off?”  
  


Gordon pointed firmly at him as he joined him in the kitchen. “Uh-uh. Don’ think I’ve forgotten the paintball that easily."  
  


"You’re getting frozen pizza. Come here.”


End file.
